REISE
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Terkadang menjadi seorang polisi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih lagi apabila menangani kasus terkait bandit-bandit kelas Internasional. Bisa dipastikan, petualangan penuh drama serta air mata akan menghiasi tiap jengkal hari-harimu, bahkan sampai merenggut setengah dari kenormalan jasmani maupun rohani. Belum lagi ditambah kegilaan rekan kerjamu, dunia terasa makin gila saja


REISE

Summary : _Terkadang menjadi seorang polisi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih lagi apabila menangani kasus terkait bandit-bandit kelas Internasional. Bisa dipastikan, petualangan penuh drama serta air mata akan menghiasi tiap jengkal hari-harimu, bahkan sampai merenggut setengah dari kenormalan jasmani maupun rohani. Belum lagi ditambah kegilaan rekan kerjamu, dunia terasa makin gila saja._

Warning : _Gaje, OOC, OC!Male!Indo, Slice of Shounen Ai._

CHAPTER 1

INTRODUCTION

.

 _Terkadang apa saja yang terjadi di dunia ini memiliki satu benang merah yang saling berkaitan. Baik yang tersusun menjadi sebuah pola sistematis ataupun menghasilkan suatu bentuk Paradoks baru yang rumit dan terlihat membingungkan apabila dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun._

New York, USA.

Purnama masih setia di peraduannya, menyinari segala macam entitas makhluk hidup yang berdiam di naungannya. Begitu pula dengan gudang tua reyot di pinggiran kota dekat dengan dermaga kota New York. Cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk melalui sekat-sekat ventilasi gudang yang sudah termakan oleh usia. Di salah satu ruangan yang minim pencahayaan serta oksigen yang layak, nampak seorang pemuda yang duduk lesu di atas kursi kayu yang mulai lapuk. Keadaan gelap yang mengelilinginya membuat ia nampak seolah-olah melayang di udara dingin nan kotor gudang tua.

Tubuh yang lusuh serta kurus itu terdiam tak berdaya akibat lilitan tali tambang berukuran sedang yang mengikat kuat di sekelilingnya. Membuat segala pergerakan tubuhnya terkunci sempurna. Tubuh penuh luka lebam yang telah membiru serta guratan merah menghiasi tiap jengkal kulit pucat milik pemuda tersebut. Surai hitamnya nampak kusut dan berantakan sehingga menutupi hampir setengah dari wajah oriental sang pemilik.

Keadaan tidak berlangsung lama hingga satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan tersebut didobrak dengan kasar. Debu-debu kecil beterbangan di sekeliling pintu bersamaan dengan bunyi berdebam yang keras. Pintu kayu tua itu bahkan hampir terlepas dari engsel karatan di tempatnya.

Pemuda yang duduk terikat di tengah ruangan perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya ke udara, mata yang menampilkan manik sewarna arang menyipit sejenak berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk ke retina dalam jumlah berlebih. Giginya bergemelutuk, tubuh kurusnya bergetar pelan. Bibir pucatnya bergerak mengucap sederet kalimat yang dilantunkan dengan nada penuh kebencian serta dendam kesumat di dalamnya.

" _Ares..._ "

Pemuda yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dengan kasar berjalan angkuh menuju bagian tengah ruangan. Sekejap dunia terasa sangat sepi ketika pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya tepat sekitar tiga meter di depan pemuda yang terikat tak berdaya. Sorotan matanya terlihat angkuh, rambut pirang lurusnya nampak mengkilap di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui sekat-sekat ventilasi gudang yang sudah mulai lapuk.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu merendahkan tubuh hingga wajahnya dapat sejajar dengan tawanan di hadapannya. Matanya menyorot tajam, air mukanya pun mengeras.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah dapat melihat neraka?"

.

 _Terkadang manusia memiliki jalan pikiran yang rumit. Mereka merupakan jenis yang sama namun memiliki labirin panjang di masing-masing kepala mereka. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan jalan keluar hasil dari debat batin mereka sendiri. Sebagiannya lagi, memang bisa melaluinya, namun harga yang dibayarkan pun tidaklah murah._

Oldenburg, Jerman.

"Kita kecolongan lagi!" Pemuda bersurai perak menggeram kesal sembari membanting gulungan koran pagi yang berada di gengamannya. Gulungan koran tersebut sempat terguling akibat gaya gesek yang diterima ketika menyentuh permukaan meja kayu berlapis kaca.

Pemuda lain yang duduk di seberangnya hanya menghela nafas lelah. Mata sewarna hazel teduh itu mulai dihiasi kantung mata tebal di bagian bawah serta gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya mengambarkan kurangnya istirahat dalam beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Hei Antonio! Jangan diam saja, apa kau tidak kesal dengan mereka hah?" Pemuda bersurai perak tadi kembali meraung-raung di hadapan pemuda yang duduk tenang di balik meja kerja di seberangnya. Manik sewarna darah itu menyorot kesal pada satu-satunya entitas hidup di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Antonio itu memutar kursi kerjanya perlahan hingga menghadap ke arah jendela besar di belakangnya. Manik _hazel_ nya dapat menangkap hiruk pikuk aktivitas warga Oldenburgh yang cukup padat mengingat kalender di sudut ruangan menunjukkan awal minggu di pekan kedua bulan Juni.

Antonio menghela nafas perlahan, pria berkebangsaan Spanyol itu kembali memutar kursinya untuk menghadap pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang menahan emosi di kepalanya.

"Gilbert, apa menurutmu aku tidak kesal? Berurusan dengan bandit seperti mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tekanan jasmani dan rohani tahu! Aku bahkan harus memeriksa kasus yang terjadi di luar Eropa hanya untuk menyelidiki seluruh keterlibatan mereka dalam kasus perdagangan ilegal." Antonio mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Netra _hazel_ nya melirik ke arah gulungan koran yang dibanting oleh Gilbert beberapa saat lalu, kembali ia berujar pelan, "Dan kau masih bertanya aku kesal atau tidak?"

Gilbert mengikuti arah pandangan mata Antonio, ia kembali membuka gulungan koran yang sudah lecek di beberapa sisinya, padahal koran tersebut baru saja tergeletak rapi di atas meja kerjanya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. _Headline_ besar yang begitu mencolok serta menghabiskan banyak ruang di atas permukaan koran tersebut. Cukup menarik perhatian setiap orang yang melihatnya untuk membaca dengan lebih teliti.

' _KEPOLISIAN JERMAN BERHASIL DIKELABUI OLEH GEMBONG NARKOBA INTERNASIONAL_ '

Gilbert merutuki reporter maupun media yang menerbitkan surat kabar di hadapannya. _Headline_ yang begitu sarkas seakan-akan mengejek pihak kepolisian setempat karena dianggap tidak dapat menuntaskan kasus hingga persentase di angka seratus. Tentu berita tersebut sudah dibuat terlihat sangat 'mengundang' sehingga menarik pihak konsumen untuk menilik lebih dalam kasus yang diusut pihak kepolisian. Terkutuklah semua media massa yang ada di muka bumi ini batin Gilbert murka.

Mencoba menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, ingatan Gilbert malah kembali kepada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu,, ketika ia beserta timnya melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut mengenai kasus yang di tanganinya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu segenap pihak Kepolisian Federal Jerman memang melakukan penggrebekan di salah satu gedung tua di daerah Hamburgh. Menurut warga sekitar, disana kerap kali terjadi aktivitas mencurigakan yang terjadi tiap tengah malam. Bahkan menurut berita yang berhembus, aktivitas tersebut terkait dengan organisasi _Olympus_ yang saat ini tengah marak dibicarakan di segenap benua Eropa akibat perdagangan senjata ilegal, narkoba bahkan kejahatan genosida.

Sebutan _Olympus_ sendiri muncul ketika tim satuan divisi yang dipimpin oleh Gilbert berhasil menggagalkan proses pengedaran senjata yang terjadi di pelabuhan Bremerhaven tiga bulan lalu, yang saat itu hendak berlayar menuju kota Wilhelmshaven. Dua buah kapal kontainer berhasil diringkus ketika kedapatan mebawa muatan berupa senjata api sejenis _handgun_ yang jumlahnya fantastis di bagian dalam kargo.

Yang membuat Gilbert semakin geram adalah tidak ditemukannya satupun tersangka dalam kasus tersebut. Pengecualian bagi para awak kapal yang telah terbukti tidak bersalah setelah rentetan panjang pemeriksaan dari pihak kepolisian, tidak pula ditemukan sebuah bukti yang berarti dan merujuk kepada pelaku. Dari semua investigasi tersebut hanya ditemukan sebuah kertas putih dengan tinta berwarna gold bertuliskan ' _Olympus_ ' di bagian atas kotak besi yang menyimpan beberapa set _handgun_ di dalam kargo.

Setelah satu identitas yang ditinggalkan pada kasus di Bremerhaven, lambat laun satu persatu muncul beberapa kasus serupa namun terjadi di beberapa wilayah lain di wilayah Jerman salah satunya yang terjadi di Hamburgh, bahkan menurut data yang terkumpul kasus seperti itu juga terjadi di penjuru Eropa lain. Satu-satunya bukti nyata yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku tak lebih dari kertas putih berhiaskan tinta emas yang bertuliskan ' _Olympus_ ', semua bukti itu sengaja ditinggalkan seakan-akan mengejek langkah lamban pihak kepolisian. Semua rangkaian kasus ini pula yang membuat Gilbert Beilschmidt, pimpinan divisi khusus yang menangani perdagangan ilegal dibuat stress luar biasa.

"Cukup, berhenti membahas itu semua. Aku membawakan kopi untuk kalian."

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu menarik atensi lebih dari Gilbert dan Antonio. Disana telah berdiri sosok pria bersurai pirang yang cukup panjang hingga menyentuh pundak tegapnya. Wajah khas Eropa barat yang dihiasi manik sewarna langit musim panas serta rambut-rambut tipis yang tumbuh di bagian dagu membuat kesan segar serta maskulin dari pria tersebut. Nampak ia tengah menenteng nampan dengan tiga buah mug di atasnya yang masih mengepulkan sedikit uap panas.

Antonio tersenyum singkat sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya pelan sehingga membuat pergerakan kecil pada rambut ikal kecoklatannya. "Kau datang disaat yang tepat Francis!"

Francis mengangguk singkat dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja kerja Gilbert. Tangan kanannya yang kokoh meletakkan masing-masing mug ke atas meja Gilbert, Antonio serta mug terakhir ia bawa sendiri menuju meja kerjanya yang berada tepat di bagian paling ujung kiri ruangan.

"Apa ada perkembangan baru dari Daniel, Fran?" Gilbert memulai obrolan sembari menyesap kopi yang dibawakan oleh Francis. Seluruh stimulannya merasa jauh lebih rileks ketika likuit berwarna kehitaman itu membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Itu yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian." Francis menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku kemeja berwarna biru dongker yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya nampak serius memperhatikan _gadget_ kecil tersebut seakan-akan takut melewatkan barang satu informasi penting sekalipun. Jari-jemarinya menari lincah di atas layar datar _smartphone_ selama beberapa detik, hingga ia menghentikan aktivitas tersebut dan memulai obrolan yang sempat terputus di antara mereka bertiga.

"Aku mendapat suatu laporan yang cukup menarik dari Daniel, katanya terdapat banyak kasus yang terungkap mengenai kepemilikan narkoba ilegal dalam jumlah fantastis di daerah Rotterdam." Francis kembali melirik _smartphone_ di tangannya. "Beberapa pelaku yang tertangkap memberi kesaksian bahwa mereka mendapat benda-benda haram tersebut dari sekelompok orang yang menyatakan diri sebagai kaki tangan _Olympus_."

Gilbert mengerang frustasi. "Apa semua kasus narkoba di muka bumi ini harus berurusan dengan mereka? Dan lagi kasus di penjuru Jerman saja belum terungkap, sekarang malah sudah merambat sampai Belanda? Yang benar saja!" Gilbert mengacak rambutnya kasar, melampiaskan segala bentuk kekesalan yang selama ini menumpuk di kepalanya kepada rambut tak berdosa yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya.

Antonio mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Gilbert. Mengurusi seluruh kejahatan di penjuru Jerman saja sudah hampir membuatnya mati muda. Sekarang ditambah dengan tindak kriminalitas yang terjadi di penjuru Eropa lainnya? Antonio jadi meragukan keteguhan hatinya untuk tetap bertahan dari rutinitasnya sekarang sebagai polisi atau tidak.

"Belum sampai situ, Daniel juga bilang perwakilan dari kepolisian Federal Belanda akan datang kesini secepatnya untuk mengusut informasi dari _Olympus_ sendiri mengingat Jerman akhir-akhir ini didera kasus yang sama." Francis mengakhiri penjelasannya kemudian meletakkan _smartphone_ berwarna hitam di atas meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi berkas laporan mengenai kasus-kasus yang tengah mereka tangani saat ini.

Antonio yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut menyuarakan pendapat yang ada di kepalanya. "Menurut kalian, apa yang membuat mereka dapat beraksi dengan mulus? Bahkan dari sekian banyak kasus yang terungkap ke permukaan, tidak ada satupun yang dapat membuat kita selangkah lebih dekat dengan mereka." Pria berkulit eksotis itu melemparkan tatapan ke arah Gilbert serta Francis yang juga tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Mengenai itu tentu hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang ada. Pertama, mereka memiliki otak brilian yang bisa memperkirakan skenario dengan babak yang sempurna untuk melewati kita semua. Sementara kemungkinan lainnya adalah–" Sebelum menyelesaikan isi dari seluruh hipotesa yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, suara _baritone_ dari ambang pintu telah lebih dulu menyempurnakan kalimat Gilbert.

"...Ada seorang yang memerankan lakon sebagai mata-mata yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengintai kita kemudian menyuarakan pergerakan kita dalam mengambil langkah kepada pihak _Olympus_. Benar begitu?"

Francis yang memiliki meja kerja berhadapan dengan pintu dapat melihat dengan jelas, dua orang lelaki berpostur tubuh tegap. Yang berdiri di samping kanan dapat langsung ia kenali sebagai kepala pimpinan Polisi Federal Jerman, Allistor Kirkland. Sementara yang berada di sebelah kiri, lelaki dengan rambut pirang pucat yang ditata sedemikian rupa seolah-olah menantang gravitasi di sekitarnya. Lelaki asing itulah yang barusan memotong kalimat dari Gilbert.

Suasana hening terjadi setelah beberapa saat, Antonio merupakan orang pertama yang memecah suasana canggung diantara mereka semua. "Selamat pagi _sir_!" Ia tersenyum lebar kepada atasan serta pria asing di sebelahnya.

Allistor berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut lebih dulu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan meja Gilbert yang saat ini menatapnya dengan senyum tipis, "Silahkan duduk _sir_." Gilbert mempersilahkan pria berwajah khas rakyat Britannia Raya itu untuk duduk di kursi bagian depan mejanya.

Allistor menghela nafas singkat, "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu Beilschmidt. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan dia kesini." Allistor menunjuk ke arah pria di belakangnya dengan isyarat dagu. Setelah itu Allistor langsung pergi setelah sebelumnya pamit secara singkat dengan seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa ia memang sekaku itu?" Si pria asing berjalan mendekati kursi kosong di hadapan Gilbert dan kemudian menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Ya, bahkan penjahat berdarah dingin pun tidak akan sekaku dia." Francis menimpali sembari mengambil mug yang ia letakkan di pinggiran meja kerjanya. Meminum kopi yang mulai mendingin untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Willem van Moogens. Perwakilan dari Kepolisian Federal Belanda." Willem tersenyum singkat sembari memperhatikan satu persatu pria yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Gilbert sebagai pemimpin divisi menyambut perkenalan singkat yang dilakukan oleh Willem beberapa saat lalu. "Baiklah, namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt pimpinan divisi ini. Yang di seberang sana adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Sementara yang berwajah mesum disana adalah Francis Bonnefoy..." Gilbert menunjuk rekan kerjanya satu persatu kepada Willem yang disambut jeritan tak terima dari Francis.

"Oke Gilbert, jadi mengenai urusanku untuk datang kesini adalah mengenai mereka." Willem mengeluarkan plastik mika berukuran kurang lebih hampir sama dengan kertas A4 yang berisi tumpukan kertas berwarna putih berhias tinta warna _gold_ yang begitu familiar bagi Gilbert.

Francis dan Antonio bangkit dari tempat duduk masing-masing, mereka berjalan mendekati meja Gilbert untuk turut serta memperhatikan barang bukti yang diperlihatkan oleh Willem.

"Sudah kuduga, pelakunya memang mereka!" Francis berseru semangat. Antonio mengangguk singkat. "Sepertinya sindikat mereka meluas dengan sangat cepat di daratan Eropa. Kupikir kita semua harus melakukan tindakan cepat se-segera mungkin." Antonio meletakkan tangannya di dagu, memasang pose berfikir yang begitu kentara.

"Kuakui itu cukup sulit. Sepertinya mereka memiliki jaringan internasional yang kuat mengingat jenis narkotika edaran mereka bukanlah jenis yang sering dijumpai di pasar gelap bahkan untuk ukuran negara seperti Belanda sekalipun." Sorot mata Willem berubah menjadi agak tegang, fikirannya melayang pada beberapa kasus yang terjadi di Rotterdam akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Gilbert yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Willem semakin semangat menggali informasi dari polisi berkebangsaan Belanda di hadapannya.

"Beberapa kali pihak dari kami berhasil menangkap baik pengedar maupun pemakai ilegal menyangkut organisasi _Olympus_ ini. Kami menemukan berbagai macam jenis narkotika yang syarat edarnya sangat ketat di Belanda seperti _Krokodil_ dan _Whoonga,_ meski kebanyakan yang ditemukan berjenis _flakka._." Willem mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Gilbert. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Ah sejauh yang aku tahu dua jenis narkotika itu yang paling mematikan." Antonio menimpali kemudian membuka buku catatan kecil di saku kemeja sewarna _tosca_ miliknya. "Menurut salah satu media di Amerika terdapat beberapa ilmuan gila yang mencoba mengatur ulang formula dari narkotika _Krokodil_. Hal itu dilakukan dengan meningkatkan kandungan _codeine_ dan _iodine_ di dalamnya serta mengganti _fosfor_ merah dengan bahan adiktif yang lebih berbahaya."

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi dengan ilmuan-ilmuan gila itu setelah percobaan mereka dicium oleh pihak media?" Francis nampak tertarik dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh rekannya.

"Itu yang menarik, tepat tiga hari setelah menguarnya isu ini pemerintah setempat menyatakan untuk mengambil alih riset percobaan dan berjanji kepada masyarakat bahwa hal yang sama tidak akan terulang lagi. Untuk yang berikutnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Kemungkinan besar kasus ini ditutup dan gaungnya hilang begitu saja."

"Apa menurut kalian _Olympus_ terlibat di dalam kasus itu?" Willem bertanya dengan nada penasaran, matanya menyipit menunggu respon dari ketiga polisi di sekitarnya.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Menurutku ada baiknya kita kembali menunggu laporan dari kasus terakhir yang kita tangani. Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir disana Wil?"

"Tidak berbeda jauh dengan disini, kapal muatan berisi narkoba dan senjata, serta kertas putih dengan tinta emas itu." Willem menjawab singkat. Gilbert mengerang frustasi. Antonio serta Francis menghela nafas berat.

Mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa menjadi seorang polisi akan seberat ini.

.

 _Hidup itu seperti suatu bentuk refleksi. Terdapat dua dunia yang bersinggungan namun berbeda arah. Seperti dua kutub magnet yang selalu melakukan gerakan penolakan terhadap kutub yang sejenis dengannya. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan dunia gelap dan terang, mereka akan selalu berada di titik yang sama, namun tidak akan pernah menghadap arah yang sama._

Vestmannaeyjar, Islandia.

PRAANG!

Sebuah guci porselen melayang menabrak dinding berlapis _wallpaper_ dengan motif kubisme di tiap bagian sisi atas dan bawahnya.

"Mathias! Lakukan sesuatu, aku tidak mau kepalaku bocor hanya karena menangani anak ini!" pemuda berwajah Asia dengan rambut hitam pendek sedikit berteriak kepada rekannya. Tangan yang terbalut kulit sawo matang itu masih mencoba melindungi tempurung kepalanya dari serangan benda-benda pecah belah yang dilemparkan oleh remaja laki-laki di pojok ruangan.

Sebuah hiasan berupa piring porselen berlukiskan pengembala domba kembali melayang dengan sempurna, kali ini mengarah tepat menuju pemuda bernama Mathias. Dengan sigap ia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, masih dengan gerakan luwes ia mencoba berjalan mendekati remaja yang semakin beringas melemparkan benda-benda apa saya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kulakukan hah? Pertunjukkan sirkus?" Mathias menggeram kesal, ia sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Dirogohnya saku celana kain sewarna abu miliknya. Mathias mengeluarkan _handgun_ berukuran lebih kecil ketimbang umumnya, yang kemudian diarahkan untuk membidik bagian saraf di sekitar leher remaja itu. Dalam hitungan detik pelatuk ditarik dan peluru berbentuk jarum dengan ukuran kecil melesat dengan kecepatan agak lambat, namun tidak sempat untuk diantisipasi oleh sang target.

Setelah sebelumnya sempat memberontak, tubuh kurus itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri, menubruk karpet tebal bergaya _bohemian_ yang dipijaknya. Mathias menghela nafas lelah, ia terpaksa menembakkan pistol berisi obat bius untuk manusia guna menghentikan amukan remaja di hadapannya.

"Aku bersyukur mengikuti saranmu untuk membawa pistol bius tadi Raka. Tebakanmu tidak pernah meleset!" Mathias tersenyum lebar kepada pemuda Asia yang tengah merapikan rambutnya akibat gerakan hiperaktif dari manuver penghindaran diri tadi.

"Menurut informasi yang kuterima. Emil memang sering mengamuk pasca kasus penculikan yang menimpa sahabatnya beberapa waktu lalu." Raka berjalan perlahan menuju tubuh Emil yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Ia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu menggunakan kedua tangannya dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur berukuran queen size di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan Raka meletakkan tubuh Emil di atas tempat tidur itu dan menyelimuti tubuh kaku tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir informasi yang kita dapat darinya masih cukup minim." Mathias mengeluarkan _notebook_ kecil dari saku _coat_ nya. Beberapa deret tulisan dengan bahasa _Danish_ menyapa matanya. Beberapa waktu lalu sebelum Emil mengamuk ia dan Raka memang sempat mendapat sedikit informasi hasil dari introgasi kecil-kecilan kepada remaja berdarah Islandia tersebut.

Mathias dan Raka merupakan dua orang polisi asal Denmark yang saat ini tengah mengusut kasus penculikan di Koppenhagen yang melibatkan dokter muda asal Hongkong, Samuel Chen beberapa waktu lalu. Samuel sendiri merupakan salah satu pria jenius yang dapat menyelesaikan studi S3 di bidang ilmu kedokteran dalam usia yang baru menginjak kepala tiga. Namun pribadinya yang sedikit tertutup membuat ia tidak memiliki banyak kerabat yang bisa dimintai informasi.

Emil Bondevik, satu-satunya orang terdekat dari Samuel di Denmark mengalami stress berat begitu mengetahui berita menghilangnya figur yang telah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Emosi yang begitu meledak-ledak membuat ia cepat naik pitam seperti beberapa saat lalu apabila disinggung masalah Samuel. Kondisi inilah yang membuat pihak kepolisian Denmark mengeluarkan putusan untuk memulangkan Emil ke tempat tinggal asalnya di Islandia mengingat ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Samuel di Koppenhagen.

Menurut data yang didapat oleh Mathias, Emil sendiri saat ini tengah menempuh pendidikan di salah satu Universitas Negeri di Koppenhagen. Samuel sendiri merupakan kerabat dekat dari kakak kandung Emil yaitu Lukas Bondevik. Lukas menitipkan Emil kepada Samuel mengingat rutinitasnya sebagai perawat di rumah sakit Vestmannaeyjar yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan.

"Apa kita harus mengecek sekali lagi TKP dimana Samuel terakhir kali terlihat?" Raka memecah keheningan. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Mathias yang saat ini masih meneliti tulisan di dalam _notebook_ nya.

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah berkali-kali pergi ke ruang kerja dokter itu. Berkali-kali masuk ke ruangan berisi mayat-mayat beku itu hanya membuat perutku mual tahu." Mathias berujar kesal sembari menutup _notebook_ nya dan memasukkan benda kecil itu ke saku _coat_ yang dikenakan.

"Maaf apa aku mengganggu kalian?" seorang pemuda berambut ikal dengan kulit putih pucat menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mathias dan Raka menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka dapat melihat sosok Lukas Bondevik berjalan pelan ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"Tentu tidak, ah sebelumnya kami minta maaf, karena yah kau lihat sendiri aku terpaksa membius adikmu yang mengamuk karena kami membahas tentang Samuel." Mathias mengembangkan senyum tidak nyaman kepada satu-satunya saudara kandung dari Emil.

Lukas menggeleng pelan, "Aku tahu dan paham dengan semua tindakan yang kalian lakukan. Emosi adikku akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit tidak stabil, beberapa kali bahkan ia sempat hampir melemparkan pisau buah ke arahku karena aku berusaha mengungkit masalah Samuel."

"Ah begitu, kami turut prihatin mendengarnya tuan Bondevik. Ngomong-ngomong apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" Raka tersenyum simpul sembari menepuk pelan pundak Lukas.

"Ah sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganggu fikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku tak yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus kalian atau tidak."

Mathias mengernyit pelan, wajahnya terlihat begitu tertarik dengan pernyataan yang diutarakan oleh Lukas. "Oh ya? Apa itu? Kau bisa ceritakan pada kami."

Lukas berdehem pelan, kemudian mulai bercerita kepada Mathias dan juga Raka.

"Beberapa minggu lalu Emil pernah bercerita mengenai beberapa orang asing yang datang ke _apartment_ mereka untuk mencari Samuel. Orang-orang itu mengenakan setelan warna putih polos dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, terkecuali topi baret berwarna hitam di atas kepala mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai _Ares_." Lukas memberi jeda terhadap penjelasannya. Ia melemparkan pandangan secara bergantian kepada Mathias dan Raka.

"Bukankah _Ares_ nama dewa dalam mitologi Yunani?" Raka mengernyitkan dahinya heran, ia merasakan keanehan yang kuat begitu mendengar terlontarnya nama _Ares_ dari bibir Lukas.

"Ya, salah satu dari deretan dewa dan dewi _Olympus_. Bagaimana lanjutannya tuan Bondevik?" Mathias kembali menatap Lukas yang mengangguk mengiyakan penjelasannya.

" _Ares_ tidak terlalu banyak berbicara kepada Emil. Ia hanya memberikan sepucuk surat. Kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Emil. Saat itu Emil tidak terlalu ambil pusing, ia hanya bisa menangkap sederet kalimat ini di bagian belakang amplop surat itu. Emil pernah mengirimkan gambarnya kepadaku. Tunggu sebentar." Lukas merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ metalik dan kemudian sibuk membuka beberapa file di dalamnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Lukas memperlihatkan foto yang ia maksud kepada Mathias dan Raka.

"Hmm.. bahasa Rusia ya?" Raka menggumam pelan.

Mathias sendiri mencoba melafalkan tulisan yang dapat dilihatnya, " _Пробные события в Роттердаме._ "

Raka berjengit pelan, ia menatap rekan kerjanya tidak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Rusia?" Matanya melotot kepada Mathias.

Mathias tertawa pelan melihat reaksi dari Raka. "Kau tidak tahu saja bahwa di hadapanmu ini adalah agen kepolisian yang serba bisa dan menguasai 5 bahasa berbeda. Kau harus bangga bisa dipasangkan berdua denganku dalam tugas kali ini Raka!" Raka memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar lontaran pernyataan kelewat percaya diri dari pemuda Denmark di sampingnya.

"Oke oke aku berhenti, jauhkan ekspresi jijik itu dari wajahmu! Baiklah arti dari tulisan itu adalah 'Perkembangan percobaan di Rotterdam' kau puas?"

"Rotterdam Belanda? Apakah artinya Samuel memiliki suatu urusan tertentu di Belanda bersama dengan orang-orang itu?" Raka meletakkan tangan kanan di dagunya, nampak berfikir keras untuk memecahkan potongan _puzzle_ rumit di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu, karena setahuku beberapa hari kemudian Emil bercerita padaku bahwa Samuel langsung bertolak ke Belanda. Samuel hanya menitipkan pesan pada Emil, bahwa ia sedang menuntaskan pekerjaannya disana." Lukas mematikan layar _smartphone_ miliknya dan kemudian meletakkan kembali di saku celananya.

"Baik ini sangat menarik, terima kasih atas info yang kau berikan tuan Bondevik. Apabila kau memiliki informasi lain, segera hubungi kami demi kemajuan pemecahan kasus ini." Mathias menyodorkan kartu nama kepada Lukas yang dibalas anggukan singkat.

Mathias dan Raka berpamitan kepada Lukas dan berjalan beriringan menapaki lorong kecil di depan kamar Emil menuju ruang tengah kediaman Bondevik. Sepanjang perjalanan meninggalkan kediaman Bondevik, Mathias dan Raka nampak tak tertarik untuk memulai obrolan. Barulah ketika mereka berdua memasuki mobil _Ford_ hitam yang terparkir di depan taman kecil kediaman Bondevik, Raka memulai perbincangan dengan Mathias.

"Apa kau tahu mengenai kasus yang marak terjadi di Belanda dan Jerman akhir-akhir ini?" Raka menatap lurus ke arah jalan raya pinggir kota Vestmannaeyjar yang terlihat sepi. Manik sewarna _hazel_ nya hanya dapat menangkap sekelompok anak-anak yang tengah berlarian di taman dekat persimpangan jalan.

Mathias yang duduk di balik kursi kemudi balas mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan lagi, aku juga berfirasat bahwa nanti kita akan berurusan dengan polisi-polisi menyebalkan dari Belanda dan Jerman untuk mengusut tuntas kasus ini."

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, terdengar bunyi halus hasil pembakaran dari knalpot mobil. Suara deru mobil berbaur menjadi satu dengan semilir angin yang cukup dingin di kota Vestmannaeyjar. Mobil melaju pelan meninggalkan kediaman Bondevik.

Raka si pemuda berkebangsaan Indonesia mengalihkan atensi awalnya pada jalanan kota Vestmannaeyjar dan beralih menuju kaca jendela samping tempat ia duduk. Pemandangan menarik berupa rumah-rumah warga yang terlihat seakan-akan berjalan santai di sampingnya bahkan tidak dapat mengalihkan pikiran suntuk Raka. Seluruh saraf kepalanya terasa sangat tegang. Sejumlah lontaran kalimat kecil mengalun dari bibir tipisnya. Sangat pelan, hampir menyerupai gumaman kecil yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh teman yang saat ini tengah fokus memperhatikan jalanan kota Vestmannaeyjar.

' _Aku benci dengan semua orang Belanda._ '

.

 _Dunia dapat digambarkan sebagai kumpulan warna yang berbaur menjadi satu dan kemudian membentuk warna-warna baru yang menakjubkan. Dari ribuan warna yang ada di muka bumi ini, tentu beberapa diantaranya ada yang seringkali luput dari perhatian, entah karena biasnya yang terlalu tipis atau bahkan binarnya tertutup dengan warna lain yang lebih terang darinya. Lalu bagaimana jika pada nyatanya warna yang jarang diperhatikan ini menguasai lebih dari setengah permukaan kehidupan?_

London, UK.

Sinar rembulan menyinari separuh kota London, angin yang berhembus di malam hari nampak tidak berhasil mendinginkan situasi antar dua kubu manusia. Desing peluru memekakkan telinga bergaung di sepanjang Festival Pier, salah satu dermaga di kota London yang berbatasan langsung dengan Sungai Thames. Beberapa orang dengan setelan jas putih serta topi baret hitam menembaki anggota kepolisian London tanpa ampun.

"TERUS DESAK MEREKA!" Pria dengan surai pirang cerah mengkomando anak buahnya untuk terus melakukan gempuran keras terhadap kubu musuh. Sorot matanya tetap terlihat cerah meski gelapnya malam menyelimuti tubuh sang pria.

Pria dengan surai pirang itu berjalan terus ke bagian depan, semakin melesak masuk ke dermaga yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari salah satu teater paling terkenal di kota London. Sesekali ia melakukan manuver untuk menghindari muntahan peluru dari senjata lawan. Ia mencoba membidik beberapa musuh yang bersembunyi di dekat kontainer dekat bibir dermaga.

Tiga tembakan dimuntahkan dari senjata api sejenis _revolver_ di genggamannya. Dua diantara peluru tersebut berhasil bersarang di titik saraf kaki musuhnya. Dua musuh telah berhasil di lumpuhkan, ia menyeringai bengis. "Jangan main-main dengan kami bung!" Ia terkekeh singkat melihat sasarannya yang saat ini tergolek lemah.

"ARTHUR DI BELAKANGMU!" Sebuah suara menggelegar dari arah jam 3 si pria pirang yang dipanggil Arthur. Dengan tanggap ia langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan hingga beberapa kali putaran, kemudian ia melakukan serangan balasan dengan menembak beberapa kali ke arah belakang menggunakan _revolver_ miliknya. Arthur sedikit meringis ketika merasakan pundaknya yang sedikit mengeluarkan likuit pekat berwarna merah segar akibat bergesekan dengan permukaan beton dari dermaga yang dingin dan keras beberapa saat lalu.

" _Thanks_ Davis." Arthur melirik singkat kepada saudara merangkap rekan kerjanya.

"Lebih waspada lagi Art, mereka semua keras kepala." Davis menembakkan peluru dari _double action revolver_ nya menuju musuh mereka yang mencoba mengincar bagian tubuh vital Davis dengan menembakkan peluru pada pria tersebut namun meleset, tembakan itu mengenai kantung berisi batu gunung di sampingnya. Davis mendecih pelan mengejek kemampuan menembak musuhnya yang dibawah rata-rata. Ia sempat menembak balik musuhnya dengan sekali tembakan telak yang mengenai bagian dada kiri, Davis terkekeh pelan "Butuh waktu seribu tahun untukmu mengalahkanku dalam adu tembak _dumbasses_!"

Setelah melakukan serangan balasan, Davis berjalan mundur perlahan untuk bersembunyi di balik kotak-kotak kayu besar yang diletakkan bertumpuk. Ia mengambil peluru baru dari dalam wadah yang tersampir di sabuknya. Setelah memastikan pelurunya terpasang dengan benar, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya melalui bagian pinggir kotak kayu yang melindungi tubuhnya dan mencoba mengintai lawan dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Davis mencoba meneliti keadaan untuk mempertimbangkan arah sasaran peluru yang akan ia tembakkan. Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, ia berjalan keluar untuk menyerang lawan secara perlahan. Beberapa kali ia menembakkan peluru ke arah musuh yang sedang lengah karena terlalu fokus menembaki rekan tim Davis yang lain.

KLIIK

Segera Davis menoleh ke arah sumber suara, bisa dilihatnya ada seorang musuh yang berdiri di atas kontainer dekat ia saat ini berdiri. Musuh di hadapannya itu nampak baru saja memutar silinder _revolver_ nya. Davis menembak beberapa kali ke arah kaki dan pundak sasarannya. Sekejap tubuh itu limbung dan jatuh dari atas kontainer menuju ke posisi dekat Davis berdiri. Tubuh itu terbujur kaku tepat di hadapannya, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama Davis, melainkan benda yang memancarkan cahaya merah berkedip di lehernya. Kedipan itu makin lama makin cepat. Davis membulatkan kedua matanya secara sempurna. " _BLOODY HELL_! SEMUANYA MUNDUR DARI SINI!"

Teriakan lantang Davis menyadarkan semua anggota tim yang ada di sana, setelah itu nampak asap putih yang mengepul dari beberapa tubuh berbalut setelan putih yang tergelatak menyebar di dermaga Festival Pier. Beberapa detik berikutnya bunyi ledakan bersahutan terdengar nyaring memekakkan gendang telinga. Ledakan dari bom melemparkan tubuh Davis hingga menabrak kontainer besar yang berjarak lima meter di belakangnya. Pria tersebut meringis pelan mencoba memegangi punggungnya yang terasa remuk seketika, rasa sakit itu menarik semua kesadaran yang ada dari Davis.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Arthur berlari menjauhi tubuh salah satu musuh mereka namun terlambat, salah satu bom terlanjur meledak dalam rentang jarak kurang lebih 10 meter dari tempat Arthur berpijak. Ia mencoba mengurangi daya ledakan yang mengenai tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam yang disilangkan keatas kepala. Asap dari mesiu bercampur dengan debu yang beterbangan di dermaga.

Arthur merasakan perih di sekitar tubuhnya mengingat ia tadi sempat terguling hingga beberapa kali, bahkan dahinya sempat tergores balok kayu yang diletakkan di pinggiran dermaga. Keadaan dermaga yang porak poranda akibat ledakan beruntun tadi membuat pandangannya mengabur seketika. Matanya menyipit berusaha mencari keberadaan tim serta saudaranya dibalik kepulan asap tebal. Namun kepalanya begitu pening akibat guncangan yang dialaminya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba meraih HT nya dan menyambungkan ke _line_ seberang.

"Ledakan – _uhuk_.. di dermaga..." Genggaman pada HT mengendur tanda sang empunya telah tak sadarkan diri.

Suasana hening menyelimuti dermaga Festival Pier yang sebelumnya penuh desingan peluru dimana-mana antara pasukan kepolisian kota London dengan sekelompok orang dengan setelan jas putih yang memutuskan untuk meledakkan diri mereka sendiri dengan menggunakan bom waktu. Suasana hening begitu mencekam bahkan hingga sirine dari mobil polisi dan ambulans saling bersahutan silih berganti mewarnai pekatnya langit kota London di malam hari.

.

 _Hidup itu sebenarnya dapat dianalogikan dengan warna monokrom. Apapun yang kita lakukan, tidak akan pernah merubah warna asli yang kita miliki. Satu-satunya perubahan hanya pada gradasi warna yang kita miliki. Hanya kita sendiri yang mampu membawa warna yang kita miliki, baik itu menuju ke arah yang lebih terang, atau bahkan sebaliknya._

St. Petersburg, Rusia.

Di tengah perkotaan St. Petersburgh yang dipadati bangunan-bangunan bernilai estetis tinggi, berdiri dengan megah sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dengan gagah. Bangunan yang dikenal dengan nama Museum Russky Muzey merupakan museum seni yang menyimpan berbagai macam peninggalan seni bersejarah dari segenap penjuru Rusia. Museum yang di rancang oleh Karl Ivanovich Rossi dan dibangun tahun 1819 hingga 1825 ini memiliki gaya arsitektur era _renaissance._ Ornamen indah di tiap detail bangunan, dapat menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang lewat di hadapannya.

Di bagian tengah museum didesain serupa dengan gaya interior khas abad ke-10, termasuk dengan segala koleksi lukisan serta _sculpture_ dari abad ke-18 dan 19 yang sangat populer di Rusia. Pada bagian ini juga para turis nampak terhipnotis untuk mengamati segala karya seni otentik yang disuguhkan. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar khas Rusia yang tengah tersenyum manis sembari memperhatikan _sculpture_ di hadapannya.

Sesekali ia menyenandungkan lagu berbahasa Rusia dengan pelan. Tubuh besarnya dipaksa mengikuti langkah kakinya yang bergerak riang menyusuri berbagai macam lukisan abad ke-18 yang dipasang dengan posisi _landscape_ di sepanjang dinding museum.

"Disini rupanya kau _dude_."

Suara tersebut mengintrupsi langkah besarnya. Masih mempertahankan senyum kekanakan di wajahnya, pria tersebut membalikkan tubuh untuk menghadap kepada asal suara yang begitu dikenalinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan да?" Aksen Rusia yang begitu kental serta gaya khas bicaranya merangkak masuk memenuhi gendang telinga objek yang disuguhi pertanyaan.

Pria berkacamata dengan _frame_ bening, surai coklat madu yang salah satu ujungnya nampak mengacung ke atas, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jaket bombernya. Sebuah amplop coklat berukuran A4 yang dilipat menjadi dua disodorkan kepada pria Rusia di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu. _Apollo_ menolak permintaanku untuk memberikan ini padaku. Bahkan dia langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Yang benar saja, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga ia begitu ketakutan _Hefaistos_?"

Pria Rusia itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Hanya sedikit gertakan karena membiarkan barang-barang kita jatuh ke anjing-anjing liar di Belanda. Ah dia juga membuat beberapa anggota kita harus meledakkan diri di London да."

Pria berkacamata itu membulatkan mulutnya spontan, "Hei gertakan apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah? Sebagai _HERO_ disini aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan anggota kelompok kita, dan itu berarti termasuk juga _Apollo!_ "

"Hee... Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan saja pada anggota kelompok kita. Apa kau tidak mau bercermin pada diri sendiri hmm?" _Hefaistos_ menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, merasa mulai muak dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Yang kuperbuat itu tidak salah, itu salah mereka sendiri karena mengabaikan perintahku. Lagi pula itu semua untuk kita sendiri. Itu juga sebabnya aku mengemban nama _Hades_ tahu." Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum miring seakan mengejek _Hefaistos_ secara terang-terangan.

' _Aku akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti_ да' batin _Hefaistos_ penuh dendam kepada pria berkacamata yang sudah berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan di keheningan museum.

.

Oldenburg, Jerman.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" Gilbert berusaha memastikan informasi yang masuk ke telinganya.

"TADI MALAM TERJADI LEDAKAN DI DERMAGA KOTA LONDON OLEH _OLYMPUS_ GIL!" Antonio berteriak tepat di depan telinga ketua divisi merangkap sahabatnya itu..

"HEH! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berteriak di telingaku Spaniard! Aku cuma minta agar kau mengulangi perkataanmu tadi sialan!" Gilbert merengut sembari menutupi telinganya yang menjadi korban keanarkisan Antonio.

"Hehe maaf Gil, habisnya kupikir kau sudah mulai tuli." Antonio tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan melupakan tindakan yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Gilbert menghela nafas lelah mendengar jawaban kelewat polos dari Antonio barusan.

Rutinitas pagi Gilbert awalnya berjalan normal, ia datang ke kantor seperti biasa, menyapa seluruh pekerja dengan nada khas serta tawanya yang begitu merusak telinga. Semua rutinitas itu berjalan baik-baik saja hingga Antonio datang menghampirinya dan menyampaikan suatu informasi yang membuat kepala Gilbert pusing mendadak. _Olympus_ , organisasi yang menurut Gilbert sangat kurang kerjaan karena tiap harinya hanya bisa mengedarkan barang ilegal sana-sini, dan sekarang apalagi? Meledakkan dermaga? Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain? Pikir Gilbert frustasi.

Antonio berjalan mengekor pada Gilbert yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang kerja mereka. Antonio dapat merasakan aura suram imajiner yang menggumpal di sekeliling Gilbert.

" _Mon ami_ ~ kenapa wajah kalian terlihat kusut seperti itu?" Francis datang dari arah berlawanan, ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Antonio dan Gilbert.

"Hei Fran! Apa ada sesuatu kali ini?" Antonio mewakili Gilbert yang masih terlihat lesu.

" _Mon cher_ ~ tentu saja _Espagne_. _Sir_ Kirkland meminta kita semua untuk melakukan rapat mengenai kasus yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Francis menyibakkan rambutnya berusaha menebarkan pesona kepada salah satu wanita yang lewat di sampingnya. Antonio bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah genit dari Francis.

"Apa si Belanda itu ikut juga?" Gilbert akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lama merasakan efek _gloomy_ disekitarnya.

"Tentu saja!"

.

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran 6 meter persegi telah tertata meja dan kursi yang diletakkan mengeliling. Kursi-kursi tersebut juga telah diisi oleh masing-masing orang dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam.

Salah satu yang duduk di kursi utama dekat papan proyektor besar di bagian depan ruangan berdehem singkat.

"Karena semua sudah hadir, aku akan memulai rapat kali ini. Kita akan membahas tentang mereka." Allistor, selaku pemimpin rapat mengarahkan laser kecil menuju proyektor yang memuat gambar kertas dengan tinta berwarna emas yang berisi tulisan ' _Olympus_ '.

"Selain itu, guna mempermudah investigasi kita terhadap mereka, disini juga telah hadir seorang perwakilan kepolisian Belanda, aku yakin kalian sudah mengenalnya. Sementara dua orang baru disana, merupakan wakil dari kepolisian Denmark."

Seluruh mata tertuju dengan dua orang pemuda yang duduk paling ujung, bersebrangan dengan posisi Allistor saat ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Mathias Kohler dan rekanku, Raka Adimas. Kami merupakan perwakilan dari kepoilisian Denmark. Mohon kerja samanya." Mathias mengangguk singkat, diiringi Raka disampingnya yang melakukan hal sama.

"Kita bisa lakukan perkenalan lebih lanjutnya nanti. Sekarang kita masuk ke inti pembahasan. Akhir-akhir ini beberapa negara di Eropa tengah mengalami masalah pelik mengenai kasus perdangangan narkotika serta senjata api ilegal. Negara yang mengalami peningkatan drastis diantaranya adalah Jerman dan Belanda. Beberapa juga terjadi di Inggris serta Belgia."

Layar proyektor berubah menampilkan daftar kasus terkait _Olympus_ yang terjadi di Eropa belakangan ini.

"Menurut informasi yang beredar, mereka juga melakukan perdagangan terhadap jenis narkotika yang mematikan. Mereka juga menculik beberapa orang tertentu untuk memudahkan aksi yang mereka lakukan."

Layar proyektor kembali berganti dan menampilkan beberapa foto pria dan wanita yang disusun berbentuk grid.

"Mereka semua merupakan warga sipil yang hilang dan dicurigai akibat ulah kelompok _Olympus_. Yang terbaru adalah dokter jenius asal Hong Kong, Samuel Chen. Ia ditemukan menghilang di dalam ruang otopsi mayat rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja di Koppenhagen."

Layar proyektor berganti menampilkan sosok Samuel Chen dengan lebih jelas.

Gilbert mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda ingin mengintrupsi penjelasan dari atasannya. "Izin masuk _sir_ , Apakah ini semua menunjukkan bahwa _Olympus_ melakukan semacam percobaan menggunakan narkotika terhadap manusia? Karena aku pernah memeriksa laporan kasus tentang kejahatan genosida yang menyangkut mereka."

Allistor mengangguk singkat. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu Beilschmidt, tetapi melihat beberapa bukti yang telah terkumpul, kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah iya." Allistor menatap satu persatu peserta rapat.

"Izin masuk. Menurut laporan yang diberikan oleh tim forensik di Rotterdam, jenis narkotika yang beredar beberapa waktu terakhir hampir semuanya sama. Jenis narkotika itu memiliki susunan yang hampir sama seperti _Flakka_ , namun efeknya jauh lebih parah karena langsung menyeraf saraf vital manusia meski dalam rentang pemakaian pertama dalam kadar dosis rendah. Saat ini masih dilakukan pemeriksaan langsung di Leiden untuk hasil yang lebih rinci dan akurat." Willem mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu kemungkinan mengenai percobaan berbahaya terhadap manusia mendekati lebih dari 60 persen. Dengan ini, kita harus melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut terhadap apa yang akan mereka lakukan kedepannya untuk menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi."

Layar proyektor berganti menampilkan foto-foto hasil ledakan di dermaga Festival Pier.

"Keluar dari masalah pengedaran narkotika, tadi malam aku mendapat kabar dari pihak kepolisian London, bahwa terjadi pengeboman disana oleh pihak _Olympus_. Awalnya pihak kepolisian London melakukan penggerebekan terhadap kapal berisi kontainer yang hendak berlayar meninggalkan London. Berbeda dengan beberapa kasus yang telah terjadi, pihak kepolisian London sempat mengalami baku tembak dengan pihak _Olympus_."

"Akhirnya ada kasus yang lebih berkembang, setidaknya ada informasi tertinggal dari para pelaku!" Francis menimpali dengan semangat dan dihadiahi anggukan setuju oleh Gilbert serta Antonio yang duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Allistor menghela nafas pelan, bersiap untuk mengecewakan peserta rapat yang lain. "Tapi berita buruknya adalah, semua anggota _Olympus_ meledakkan diri mereka menggunakan bom waktu yang dari awal sudah terpasang di leher mereka."

"HAAH?" Gilbert menjerit histeris, Allistor memandangnya tajam, seolah-olah tatapan itu sebagai tanda bisu yang memerintahkan Gilbert untuk tutup mulut.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tersisa dari kasus ini. Ketua divisi mereka, Arthur Kirkland sempat mengambil selembar kertas dari tubuh salah satu komplotan mereka."

Layar proyektor kembali berganti, menampilkan selembar kertas lusuh yang pinggirannya telah sedikit terbakar. Kertas tersebut berisi sederet kalimat dalam bahasa Rusia. Beberapa pasang mata menyipit mencoba memahami tulisan tersebut, beberapa diantaranya lagi pasrah, karena memang tidak menguasai bahasa Rusia sama sekali.

"Ehem, ada yang mau mengartikannya? Aku baru mendapat kiriman bukti ini pagi tadi, jadi ya begitulah." Allistor mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, sedikit malu mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sama sekali tidak menguasai bahasa Rusia.

"Цели доставки: крюк Голландии artinya Tujuan Pengiriman Hoek van Holland." Mathias berujar singkat sebelum dihadiahi anggukan faham oleh yang lain.

Willem, satu-satunya orang Belanda di ruang rapat tersebut langsung dihadiahi tatapan oleh seluruh partisipan rapat. "Setelah ini aku akan menelpon atasanku untuk mengecek daftar kedatangan barang di Hoek van Holland, untuk perkembangan selanjutnya akan aku kabari lagi." Willem memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa ada bukti lain selain itu? Yang merujuk kepada markas utama mereka mungkin? Kupikir Hoek van Holland hanya tempat persinggahan untuk mengedarkan barang ilegal mereka." Antonio melemparkan pertanyaan yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Selain ini, tidak ada bukti lain Carriedo. Tapi sepertinya rekan-rekan kita yang datang jauh-jauh dari Denmark memiliki hal lain yang cukup menarik."

Mathias berdehem singkat menanggapi kode yang diberikan oleh Allistor. "Jadi begini, tujuan utama kami adalah untuk menyelidiki tentang Samuel Chen. Sebelum dinyatakan hilang, ia dicurigai ikut serta dalam uji coba obat-obatan terlarang di Denmark, menurut asumsiku ia juga terlibat secara langsung dalam percobaan yang dilakukan _Olympus_. Samuel sendiri memiliki kerabat bernama Lukas Bondevik. Tepat tadi malam Lukas memberikan informasi kepadaku yang sepertinya dapat membantu kita agar selangkah lebih dekat dengan _Olympus_."

Mathias memberikan isyarat kepada Raka yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya. Raka mengangguk pelan, ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduk Allistor.

"Boleh kugunakan proyektornya?" Allistor mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

Raka mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisc_ merah dari saku jaket hitamnya. Setelah memasukkan data _flashdisc_ ke laptop Allistor yang terhubung pada proyektor, Raka membuka berkas penting berupa bukti yang dikirim Lukas tadi malam via e-mail kepada Mathias.

Layar laptop menunjukkan beberapa gambar berisi suatu catatan jurnal yang penuh dengan coretan tangan seseorang.

"Ini merupakan milik dari Samuel Chen. Lukas Bondevik awalnya mengira jurnal ini milik adiknya, Emil Bondevik yang tinggal satu _apartment_ dengan Samuel selama di Koppenhagen. Dalam jurnal ini tertulis beberapa agenda harian Samuel. Dari semua catatan ini juga dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia sering bepergian ke Belanda, Inggris serta Amerika untuk melakukan penelitiannya. Menyimpulkan dari beberapa bukti yang telah ada, kemungkinan besar penelitian inilah yang memiliki kaitan dengan _Olympus_."

Beberapa pasang mata nampak fokus memperhatikan layar proyektor yang memperlihatkan coretan tangan Samuel.

"Apa semua tulisan dokter memang seperti itu?" Gilbert berkomentar dengan nada sangsi, pasalnya ia hampir tidak dapat memeahami isi dari tulisan tersebut. Di matanya tulisan-tulisan tersebut tidak lebih seperti benang kusut yang diletakkan berjejer.

"Kupikir tulisan mereka akan menjadi bagus jika diluar urusan mencatat resep obat. Ternyata tidak." Antonio menimpali pernyataan Gilbert.

Allistor berdehem pelan guna menegur bawahannya yang suka mengintrupsi jalannya rapat hanya untuk celetukan-celetukan yang tidak penting.

Raka memindahkan layar _slide_ proyektor. Tepat di hadapan mereka, terpampang gambar yang berisi tulisan tangan yang dirangkai menjadi sederet kalimat di bagian akhir jurnal milik Samuel.

"Viagrande, Catania, Italy?" Willem mengernyit pelan.

Raka mengangguk singkat. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, hanya itu yang tertulis di halaman terakhir jurnal Samuel. Aku tidak yakin pasti ini alamat apa, tetapi mengingat ini satu-satunya alamat yang tertulis di seluruh isi jurnal milik Samuel, dapat kusimpulkan ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Aku setuju, lagi pula tidak ada satupun petunjuk lain yang lebih jelas dibandingkan ini." Francis mengangguk setuju dengan argumen yang dilontarkan oleh Raka.

"Baiklah, berdasarkan dengan bukti yang dibawakan oleh Kohler dan Adimas, aku menugaskan Beilschmidt beserta anggotanya untuk pergi menulusuri Viagrande secara langsung. Jangan biarkan bandit-bandit itu melangkahi kita lagi." Allistor mengepalkan tangannya.

Gilbert tersenyum miring, manik _ruby_ nya menyorot penuh keyakinan. "Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu sir!" Pernyataan itu juga dibarengi dengan anggukan mantap dari Antonio serta Francis.

"Aku juga akan ikut serta, melihat bukti sejelas ini tentu tidak akan membuatku tinggal diam. Lagi pula untuk penelusuran di Hoek van Holland bisa kuserahkan pada bawahanku." Willem memutar kursi duduknya hingga wajah putih pucatnya dapat memandang Allistor secara sempurna. "Kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya lagi pada pimpinan Kepolisian Federal Jerman itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Allistor mengalihkan pandangan kepada Raka yang saat ini berdiri tegak di sampingnya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami tentu akan bergerak secepatnya. Mungkin kami akan berangkat ke Italia besok pagi setelah mengirim beberapa laporan penting ke kantor pusat Denmark dan memantau Emil Bondevik yang saat ini berada di Islandia melalui Lukas Bondevik."

Allistor mengangguk singkat. Misi gabungan dari tiga cabang kepolisian Eropa mulai melakukan tindakan cepat. Mulai dari sini, skenario akan terus berjalan tanpa henti. Darah, keringat serta air mata akan terus dikerahkan untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan di dunia dan memerangi tindak kriminal. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, waktu terus berputar mengantarkan mereka menuju titik terang dari problematika yang saat ini melanda. Apakah ke-6 polisi tersebut mampu menyelesaikan misi yang mereka emban saat ini? Hanya perputaran waktu serta nasib lah yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

.

 _Waktu terus berjalan, detik demi detik terus berganti. Tiap entitas memiliki jumlah waktu yang sama untuk bertindak. Satu-satunya yang menjadi pembeda adalah usaha yang mereka lakukan untuk mendekati tujuan yang mereka idam-idamkan, entah itu semua kelak akan berbuah keberhasilan atau malah kegagalan. Nasib lah yang akan membawamu melihat kenyataan sesungguhnya._

.

.

.

 _Note_

 _Davis Kirkland (Wales)_

 _Samuel Chen (Hong Kong)_

 _Emil Bondevik (Iceland)_


End file.
